Star
by Peace.Love.CSI
Summary: The Second Story in my Nick/Sara Random Object series. This One Includes: A Ball, A Shoe, A Dog and A Rainbow.


Nick and Sara sat on the floor of their basement watching as their new golden retriever ran around chasing a new red and green striped ball that Nick had gotten for her. Sara had gotten the cute golden puppy from Nick for Christmas.

It had been almost 3 weeks since they had gotten Star . She was almost 8 weeks old and had no training whatsoever. Since they had gotten her , she had chewed up 4 shoes , clawed the bathroom rug and tried to eat Greg when he brought over fruit cake . He still won't come over until she's in the basement, which has recently become her permanent home.

It's unfinished and has cement floors. It's been empty since they moved in almost a year ago. So, they bought a rug, a bed and a whole bunch of toys to put down there. Her food and water were in a set of pink bowls with hearts and stars on them that Sara had insisted they buy.

Star brought back the ball for what seemed like the hundredth time and Nick got it away from her and threw it again. It hit the wall across the room and ricocheted back, but it's not like it hurt anything.

"Why did I get you a dog? "

"Because she's fluffy, and adorable, and it will be good practice for when the baby gets here . " She let her hand come to rest on her seven month pregnant belly.

"Are you comparing our baby to a dog? " He teased and laughed, but Sara blushed.

"No, but it will be good practice for having responsibility for another living being. "

"Yes, but if this one gets too bad we can put her in the back yard. " He said and he rubbed between the dog's ears.

"We can do that with the baby too. " She joked.

"Of course. Put a little crib under the gazebo outside, and when she cries just stick her out there." He laughed and Sara acted like he had come up with a really good idea.

"Oh my Gosh. Exactly! Wait, it's a girl? "

Earlier in the pregnancy, Sara had decided not to find out the sex of the baby, but Nick wanted to know so he could tell his family what to buy for. He had managed really well to not let it slip. Sara had made him promise not to tell her, and that had been one of the deals they made when he found out almost 2 months ago. This past week though, Sara had been trying to get him to tell her. She had seen the cutest pink dress at the mall and she needed to know if she could buy it or not.

He groaned and slapped his forehead as she cheered. "Yeah. Sorry Sar."

"Are you kidding ? I've been dying to know for the past week. Now I can go buy that dress!" She kissed him on the cheek and carefully stood up. "I'm going to go call Cath and see if she wants to do a little shopping for my daughter! "

"Don't break the bank." He called jokingly after her.

She laughed and walked up the stairs. Nick groaned and closed his eyes, gently resting his head against the wall, petting Star who had taken Sara's place next to him. Knowing how anxious Sara had been, she'd probably buy all pink. Maybe if he was lucky she'd stay away from lace and frills, but it wasn't likely. He heard the front door slam and he stood up. He walked up the basement stairs and towards the nursery.

The walls had been painted like a sky, with three of the walls a light blue with fluffy white clouds floating all over. The other one had the light blue and a few small clouds, but the main decoration was a large rainbow covering the entire wall. Nick had been skeptical at first, when Sara told him all of her plans for this room but it had turned out great.

He moved to look at the wall with the rainbow. They could add a castle to one of these clouds, maybe a princess and her prince on a dragon. Just something to add to make it a little more girlie. It was very neutral right now, and since now Sara knew it was a girl, Nick knew that she'd want something more feminine to decorate the room.

He laughed when he heard Star bark and almost instantly turned to go see what was wrong. Maybe she'd be good practice for their little girl after all.


End file.
